041916 - Passing Information
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Nyarla's doing maintenance work on a coat rack he's constructed out of the numerous quartz spikes, using it to hang his jacket and backpack to keep them out of the water. He sets his jacket on it and takes a step back, pleased when it doesn't fall. He then takes a seat on another quartz structure he's fastened into a chair. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Had actually left his position near the well to patrol around the quartz tower before returning in... He takes notice of Nyarla's coat rack... "I. Doubt. We. Will. Be. Here. Long. Enough. To. Start. Making. This. A. Hive. Away. Hive..." CCC: He shrugs, crossing one leg over the other. "We've been here long enough for me to get borerd." CGG: "Well. There. Be. A. Task. To. Alleviate. That... As. We. Never. Had. The. Council. It. May. Be. Time. To. Start. Informing. The. Teams. On. Things. Like. Shenanicite..." CCC: "Pffthehe, the council's on again?" CGG: "Not. Quite.... I. Doubt. We. Can. Get. Such. A. Gathering. For. A. While... But. We. Have. Options. Now. To. Converse. With. The. Other. Team. Without. Going. Through. Channels. Possibly. Looked. Upon. By. Mr. Fedora...." CCC: "Do we? Do we really?" CGG: "Miss. Lorcan. At. The. Archives... It. Would. Be. The. Most. Secured. Option. We. Have. Now..." CCC: "Already ahead of you there. Debatable how safe that even is." CCC: "Besides, shenanicite isn't new info to him." CGG: "No... But. The. Longer. He. Thinks. We. Are. Not. Worth. Being. Squashed. The. Better...." CGG: "Any. Chance. To. Gain. Power. Without. His. Knowledge. Is. To. Our. Benefit..." CCC: "So you're considering loading up on shenanicite?" CGG: "I. Am. Saying. It. Is. Not. Something. That. Either. Side. Would. Take. Lightly...." CGG: "And. That. It. Would. Be. Useful. For. Our. Allies. To. Know. Of. This. Tool...." CGG: "Of. Course. Before. We. Even. Give. Mr. Moirai's. Group. This. Information. Via. Miss. Lorcan... We. Should. At. Least. Tell. Miss. Aaisha. If. Not. The. Whole. Of. Our. Own. Team...." CCC: "Then it should have been done a long time ago." CCC: "Do we even have an excuse for this not being done a long time ago?" CGG: "With. Our. Own. Team? Aside. From. Being. Side. Tracked. By. The. Quest. To. Save. This. Planet.... No. We. Do. Not..." CCC: "It's not a good one." CGG: "Indeed. Not.... All. The. More. Reason. To. Start. Now...." CGG: "It. Became. Apparent. To. Me. When. The. Subject. Came. Up. When. Talking. With. Miss. Fenrix.... And. There. Was. Indeed. Frustrations. Expressed...." CCC: "Heh, when is she not frustrated?" CCC: "Jokes aside, fair point." CCC: "So what all have we been keeping secret? Aside from shenanicite." CGG: "Well. The. Sword. Should. Probably. Be. Kept. Fully. Secret. From. Those. Not. Already. Told... The. Only. Other. Bit. Of. Information. Is. The. Sheets. That. Hold. Information. On.... Well.... Ourselves...." CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. Is. Of. The. Belief. That. The. Sheets. Might. Explain. How. Mr. Fedora. Had... Adjusted. Miss. Suproc's. Personality.... If. He. Got. A. Hold. Of. It...." CCC: "I'm sure there are other ways to brainwash someone. Wouldn't he have had to break into the Archives to get a hold of it?" CCC: "If he did, it'd be game over, remember?" CGG: "This. Is. Mr. Fedora. We. Are. Talking. About... And. To. Be. Honest. We. Know. Rather. Little. Of. The. Possibilities. Of. Other. Sources. That. Can. Give. Those. Sheets..." CCC: "We only know the barest about their existence. Just that somehow the universe is documenting us." CGG: "And. That. The. Connection. Goes. Both. Ways... Using. Shenanicite. On. It. Affects. Us...." CCC: "So that's it? Just spreading the word on sheets and shenanicite? Why's the sword a secret?" CGG: "I. Just. Would. Rather. Keep. That. On. Need. To. Know... Just. Due. To. The. Problems. That. It. Presents..." CCC: "Sure, but I doubt power trips appeal to too many of us." CCC: "A few select trolls probably need a proper explanation though, lest they keep hounding me over it." CGG: "Then. Tell. Them. What. You. Deem. Fit. To. Know..." CCC: "Nah, I already know what kind of response I'd get. Insert pointless screeching here." CCC: "Someone else has to." CGG: "I... See... Well. If. It. Comes. Up. I. Will. Explain. What. Would. Be. Best. To. Say. About. That..." CGG: "For. Now. Though... Where. Is. Miss. Aaisha. Currently?" CCC: "Swimming." CGG: "Ah. Of. Course..." CGG: Serios looks over to the nearby well to see if Aaisha is there... CAT: Aaisha is indeed there, eyes above the water and has been watching the two other trolls for some time. CCC: "...huh, well hi there." He waves. CAT: She waves her earfins in response, the water splashing a bit. CGG: Serios somewhat sheepishly does a slight bow, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Miss. Aaisha... Sorry. I. Was. Not. Aware. You. Were. Right. There... Have. You. Heard. Much. Of. The. Conversation?" CCC: He eyes the water for a moment, then stands. He kicks off his shoes on the way to the well, slipping in with a splash. CAT: Aaisha's eyes squint, and she lets her head come up above the water. She's smiling as she answers, "No, and I'm not surprised. I was always good at being quiet." She grins as Nyarla comes into the well. CGG: "So. I. Do. Recall.... With. Few. Exceptions.... Mr. Aesona. And. Myself. Were. Discussing. Information. That. Would. Have. Been. Shared. At. The. Councel... Information. That. Should. Probably. Be. Shared. Now...." CAT: "Mm, what's that?" she swims a little closer over to where Nyarla is. CCC: He leans back against the side of the well. "Sheets, swords, and shenanicite." CAT: She hums as her eyes narrow. "I feel like I've heard the last one somewhere..." CCC: "It's how you cheat at this game." CGG: "Yes... It. Is. Essentially. The. Power. Of. Wishes. And. Dreams... It. Is. A. Crystal. That. Can. Rewrite. And. Create. Powers..." CCC: "Serios knows it better than I do, best he explain." CCC: "Yeah, it does that." CAT: Her brows furrow. "Okay what." CCC: "It makes all your dreams come true. Literally, I guess." CCC: "Wanna have instant god level power? That's how." CGG: "Though. Power. Gained. That. Way. Can. Be. Easily. Taken. Away..." CGG: "Well... Potentially. Easily..." CGG: "Either. Way. It. Is. The. Secret. To. Mr. Fedora's. Power..." CAT: "...What does it look like?" CCC: "Shimmering purple rock." CGG: Serios draws out Aeglos and points to the crystal aspects of it.... CGG: "Basically. Like. This... As. This. Weapon. Is. Made. In. Part. With. Shenanicite..." CAT: A hand comes out of the water and she scratchs her head, her expression a bit pained. She blinks when Serios points at his weapon. "Oh. Uh. I think the Horrorterrors have that? Maybe..." CCC: He shrugs his shoulders. "Wouldn't be surprised if they had a whole armory." CCC: "But that leads into the...sword." He looks away from Aaisha. CGG: "Yes... That... The. Sword. That. Caused. So. Many. Troubles. Without. Even. Being. Used. Yet...." CAT: Aaisha looks back to Nyarla curiously. "What sword?" CGG: Serios looks over to Nyarla... "You... Never. Mentioned. It. To. Her. Before. This. Point?" CCC: "You were supposed to be the one who wasp passing all this info out. You're the one who got the full exposition on it." CGG: "....Well. Right.... I. Had. Assumed. Though. In. Regards. To... But. Yes..." CCC: He sighs, turning back to Aaisha. "The sword wasp given to me by Glissa, as part of that ol' deal." CAT: She ducks down in the water nervously, wincing a bit at the mention of Glissa. "That wasn't a deal that was a scam." CCC: "You can say that again." CGG: "Nontheless. The. Sword. Was. Given..." CCC: "Point is, it's a legendary weapon. A Katana with a blade of shenanicite." CAT: "Oh. Okay." CGG: "With. Simple. Swipes. It. Can. Negate. Cheating. From. Shenanicite. Usage... But. There. Are... Other. Complications. And. Powers. Associated. With. It..." CGG: "It. Is. Dangerous. To. Allow. Anyone. To. Use. It... Ally. Or. Enemy...." CCC: "It exerts the user's will on the world around them, apparently." CCC: "In simpler terms, it grants power and power tripping." CCC: "So much so, that when Serios has Libby look at it, she locked it up til someone proves worthy." CAT: Aaisha is silent apart from a hum, she sinks lower in the water at the mention of Libby. CGG: Serios takes notice of Aaisha's recoil... "Erm. Yes... For. Now. It. Is. Hidden. In. The. Archives..." CAT: "...Aren't there others in the Archives? Other than Libby?" CCC: An eyebrow is raised. "The two of us, Lorcan, and the Handmaidens." CCC: "And Antera, I guess." CAT: Her eyes narrow a bit. "THe Handmaidens are those uum... what are they? Moirails?" CGG: "You. Saw. Them. At. The. Perigee's. Eve. Party... They. Are. Her. Assistants..." CCC: "They're...sisters?" CCC: "Whatever the human term for female broodmate wasp." CAT: "Mmm... Sisters?? Oh. Okay. Uh. Do they have handles?" CGG: "Erm... I... Honestly. Do. Not. Know..." CCC: "hecateanMatriarch and hermeticMonophobe." CAT: "Oh good!" Aaisha quickly pulls out her phone and types in the names. CGG: Serios, though taking a moment to be stunned about Nyarla knowing this, quickly follows Aaisha's example... CGG: "That... Is. Perhaps. Another. Piece. Of. Information. That. Should. Be. Shared..." CGG: "At. Any. Rate... The. Last. Piece. Of. Information. Are. The. Sheets... There. Are. Apparently. Sheets. That. Hold. Our. Personal. Information. On. Them..." CCC: "How did you not have their handles?" CGG: "I. Very. Rarely. Have. Talked. With. Them... I. Did. Not. Even. Know... But. Regardless...." CAT: "They never talked to us I guess... at least with their handles?" CCC: "They talked to me and Lorrea." CCC: "I would think they'd made rounds or something." CCC: "Anyway, yeah, sheets." CCC: "So the game itself is keeping tabs on us. What we're good and bad at and etcetera." CGG: "And. Other. Things..." CGG: Serios looks down sheepishly CCC: "Hehe, and some pretty appropriate descriptions of us." CGG: "But. Regardless. Of. Descriptions. We. Are. Not. Going. To. Discuss.... The. Connection. Works. Both. Ways... Using. Shenanicite. On. Them. Is. How. One. May. Boost. An. Attribute. To. That. Of. A. God's. Power..." CGG: "And. It. Is. Possible. They. Can. Be. Used. Against. Us. If. Miss. Fenrix's. Theory. About. Mr. Fedora. Having. Miss. Suproc's. Sheet. Is. True..." CCC: "With him hacking the game, it makes sense he could get ahold of them."" CAT: "What, wait what do the sheets say?" CCC: "Describes us and our skills. Game skills, I assume." CGG: "Erm. Yes... It. Lists. Out. Skills. In. Accordance. To. Ranks... And... Has... Certain. Descriptions. Of. Us...." CAT: "Oh." She looks at Serios curiously. CGG: Serios turns his head away... "It. Really. Does. Not. Seem. That.... Well. Perhaps. It. May. Be. Important... But... I. Mean...." CCC: He grins and leans into whisper into Aaisha's ear. "It described him as a 'Guileless Guardian.'" CAT: It takes a minute for it to soak in and then she giggles. "Well that certainly is true. Not a bad trait though!" CGG: "I. Just. Wish. It. Left. It. At. Dutiful. Guardian. Rather. Than. Giving. That. Trouble. And. The. Other. Three..." CCC: "What else did it say? What did all of that mean again?" CAT: "There's another guardian portion? I knew you were dedicated but wow." CGG: "Well. It. Might. Have. Been. Guardsman. Really... It. Was. A. Rather. Long. Time... And. The. Other. Things... Do. I. Really. Have. To. Mention. Them?" CCC: "If you don't, cool. I care more about what they mean than what they say." CCC: "We just get a handful of phrases to describe us?" CGG: "That. Would. Be. The. Short. Description. Of. It... I. Do. Not. Really. Know. That. Much. More..." CAT: "... wonder what mine says." CGG: "If. It. Does. Not. Either. List. Out. Your. Qualities. As. A. Leader. Or. Your. Kind. Heart. Then. I. May. Start. To. Consider. The. Sheets. Inaccurate...." CAT: Aaisha is most certainly blushing in the water. CGG: "I. Believe. That. Is. All. Though. For. Things. That. Needed. To. Be. Discussed..." CAT: "Okay.. thanks for letting me know then." CGG: "We. Should. Hopefully. Be. Able. To. Give. Everyone. Else. The. Same. Information. Discreetly. Without. Having. To. Use. Trollian... Other. Means. Of. Spying. Are. Still. Possible. Though...." CAT: "Maybe... We'll have to see uum. Yea." CGG: "For. Now... I. Will. Try. To. See. If. I. Can. Catch. The. Attention. Of. Our. Team. Mates. To. Relate. All. Of. This. To. Them..." CGG: Serios gives a nod to Aaisha before heading off to other parts of the quartz tower... Category:Aaisha Category:Serios Category:Nyarla